This project is designed to encourage the utilization of research in nursing practice through a series of research conferences that will bring together researchers and clinicians to share information and ideas about the current state of research and practice in a particular area, and a series of monographs based on these conferences that will present a cohesive discussion to practitioners of the background for practice in the topic areas, new findings, methodological issue and suggestions and strategies for immediate use as well as further experimentation and research. The conferences will be organized by project staff with consultation from a national advisory board and cosponsored by the UNC-CH School of Nursing, the Southern Council on Collegiate Education in Nursing, and Alpha Alpha Chapter of Sigma Theta Tau. Each conference will consist of an overview of the topic by an expert, 14 research papers organized according to common themes, panel discussions of method and practice issues by experienced researchers and clinicians with audience participation, and presentations on methological issues and strategies for implementation. Research papers will be selected for the importance of the work, methodological soundness, appropriateness of interpretation, and potential to enhance nursing practice. Poster sessions will also be included. Within 6 to 9 months of the conference, a carefully edited monograph based on the conference will be published. The monograph will begin with a discussion of the importance of the topic and the background for research on the topic. Then will come a comprehensive review of the research to date, followed by the new research presented at the conference. Methodological issues and the utility of the research for practice, with suggestions and strategies for implementation, adaptation to varied settings, and further experimentation, will conclude the monograph. To encourage continued communication among participants, a roster of names and interests and a twice yearly newsletter will be disseminated; project staff will also handle calls and requests for information. Pre and post conference and monograph assessments will evaluate the effectiveness of this combination of conference, monograph and communication network.